Project WILD
by Ambercatlucky2
Summary: Kitty and aqua are normal high-school girls till they meet animals from another planet, soon with a new cell-phone app leting them transfom at the click of a button they learn that they have to find three others and save the planet!


Hi this is my story Project W.i.l.d I had started writing this story back in January 2010 in a small booklet journal thing with a picture of a bear holding a present anyway this story is based off of some real live people, can u guess who's who? Heres a list of names that I have used for my story (they are all girls) here's the names: MADISON (aka Madi), RACHEL (aka Rel), RACHEL (aka Darkness… JK JK aka mightiyena), EVE , KYA , CASSIY , well those are all the people soo far that have characters based off of them… good luck matching the hero characters up! Well I've been working on this for a long time soo enjoy! ^0^

**Kitty's POV**

It had been one of those super sweet days.

It was mid-August and the golden sunlight warmed Kitty. Sitting on the warm sand by herself Kitty kept replaying the last 5 minutes in her head:

Her date, Joshua (everyone called him Josh) left after they had gone out. He'd even offered to walk her home, Kitty had kindly refused and thanked him for the great day. For some odd reason she felt that she _had_ to stay here…

Today had been one of the best days of Kitty's life. She and her boyfriend (her first! After she'd finally gotten up the courage to ask him out…) ,had gone to the movies with Aqua who was her best friend, and with Aqua's boyfriend Jeremy.

After the movie they had split ways, Aqua and Jeremy went to the aquarium while Josh and herself had gone to the petting zoo then here, the beach. They hadn't of done much other than that, it was her _first_ date. So they had just talked, even so she felt she would burst of happiness, minus the part where she'd kept screwing up when she talked to him… Kitty felt so clumsy and stupid with him 'cause she'd kept messing up… _oh well it was great anyway _thought Kitty.

The whoosh of the waves was calming, the sand soft, Kitty's heart warm, everything felt soo perfect! "Ohh! I'm just soo lucky (A/N I put a musical note symbol but I don't think it will show up on fanfic…), I'm sooo-" she was cut off by,

"Meow! MEOOOOOWWW! Mrrow! Purrrooowww!" very startled Kitty scrambled to her feet and looked around; she didn't see anything.

Then saw the ocean, on it was a small raft made of several twigs and other small pieces of wood, on the raft lay a tiny kitten.

"Oh no! Poor thing" kitty cried. she took of her sweater so she was just in her bikini, and then dived into the water. The water was slightly warm and a deep bluey-greeny colour. After swimming a ways she reached the raft. Grasping the edge of it Kitty was able to reach the shore with it.

"there there kitten" Kitty comforted as she placed the tiny kitten on the warm sand; doing that did wonders.

While it warmed up and quieted down Kitty put her sweater back on and grabbed her shorts from on her beach towel and put those on too. She certainly didn't feel like swimming anymore with this kitten to take care of…

It was then that she noticed something weird about the cat; it had began to glow a reddy pink colour! Looking closer Kitty noticed a gem on it's forehead. Staring at it Kitty found she could not pull away.

Hours could've past or maybe only a few seconds… she didn't know but when she finally broke the gaze she felt different, _odd, _and strange.

Heck! Everything seemed different! Kitty in frustration flicked her tail back and forth… '_wait a minute! I don't have a tail!' _she thought to her self; very confused. In her confused state kitty ran toward the water, looking into it she gasped; she looked so… so… so different!

Soft ears adorned her head and a tail was hers, even her clothes had changed!

"Mrow!" exclaimed Kitty; who now really did look like a kitty! She ran back to the blanket to find the cat, it was gone. In it's place was a small plastic or metal replica, there was even a little string attached to it… like a keychain kind.

"Hmm…" kitty decided to put it on her cell phone as a decoration (deco 4 short)

"I should phone Aqua and ask what's going on." She smiled as she went past josh's name on her contacts list, a couple numbers down kitty found the one she'd been browsing for; Aqua's number, she hit the 'call' button. It rang a couple times before it got picked up.

"Hi Kitty! Is that you?" a soft voice inquired

"Hi Aqua! Yea it's me… what's the matter?" she asked picking up on the concern in her friend's voice.

"Something really weird's happened"

"Did It involve a cat?" asked kitty; a sudden realization came through her, _what if the same thing happened to her?_

"No… it involved a fish" she told her delicately.

"oh! 'cause something weird happened to me also… see my date had just left then I heard a mewling of a tiny kitty, I saw it on a raft in the water, I rescued it and put it on the sand… then it started glowing… don't know how much time passed while I was looking at it, but when it was over I got ears and, and a tail!... **CAT EARS, CAT TAIL! **And I still have them!"

"wow kitty… uh actually almost the exact same thing happened to me… but It was a fish, and well… uh it was in a puddle and well… look at me!... oh wait you can't… where could we meet up?" she asked

"First things first!" kitty said. "did you find a phone deco? The one that is like a replica to the animal?" questioned kitty.

"Yeah! It's on my cell now."

"O.k! so lets meet at…

"Where can we meet… looking like this…" Aqua put in.

"Why don't you meet me here at the beach… there's no one but me here at the beach?"

"OK! Great idea! See you soon!"

"Bye"

Kitty was about to hang up when she saw that a new program had been installed in her phone. It was called 'Project W.i.l.d.' she checked it out

"I'm sure I didn't install that!.. it looks like it has something ot do with animals: a rabbit, a bird (toucan), a fish (angel), a tiger (Bengal), and a… a Kitten (Iramote) kitty caught her breathe.

'_hey what's this_?' she thought, seeing a mini pic of herself beside the kitten, she looked down in real life, her tail was the same pink tipped in white as the cat's fur! Her ears were probably the same. It looked nice with her dark brown hair tone though.

_What am I thinking! Having cat ears and tail! That's not normal!_

"Who installed this program anyway?" she asked aloud; not expecting an answer, but low and behold a cute voice of a little girl replied to her question saying:

"I installed it Kitty!"

**././././././././././././../…/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.**

So this was my first chapie! I based this story making it a journal/story and this is how it is soo far… though I did change it a bit from on my books written pages to what is here on the comp… anyways…

**REVIEW!**

**THAT IS THE ONLY WAY U WILL LIVE!**


End file.
